<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There was no apology dinner by Gray_Skies_Rising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031655">There was no apology dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising'>Gray_Skies_Rising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Red Plus One (or Two) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Red Hood - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Blanket Permission, Chaotic Team Red is the best Team Red, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Tried, Jason Todd is Red Hood, People thinking that Matt is the actual Devil?, Team Red, Twitter, it’s more likely than you think, no editing we die like robins, they’re barely chaotic in this but I tried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hood has a question and a certain Devil has an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock &amp; Jason Todd, Matt Murdock &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Jason Todd, Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Red Plus One (or Two) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There was no apology dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I noticed that there was absolutely no Marvel/DC crossovers with either Jason or Tim joining Team Red (they both literally have red in their names!!) so I aimed to rectify that.</p><p>Warnings: Food mention, there is mentioning of Daredevil getting stabbed and Spidey and Deadpool are playing bloody knuckles in the background</p><p>Please tell me if I missed something</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Absolutely, positively, sure?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Completely and utterly sure?”</p><p>“Yes! I’m sure I’m not the actual Devil or the Antichrist or a demon or anything else you may think I am!”</p><p>Red Hood clasped his fingers and rested his chin on them. Behind his helmet, he was staring disbelievingly at Daredevil.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>Daredevil just sighed. His shoulders sagged and he laid down, legs still dangling off the edge of the roof. His hands ran down his face.</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>Spider-Man looked up from his game of bloody knuckles with Deadpool.</p><p>“At least he did- ow!- didn’t go the route of holy water like we did.”</p><p>Red Hood turned to him.</p><p>“You guys think he’s the Devil too?”</p><p>“We did,” Deadpool didn’t turn his attention towards Red Hood, since his hands were now on top and he had to concentrate, “course Webs went easy and only did holy water and a crucifix. I, on the other hand, may have added vampire onto my list of theories.”</p><p>Daredevil removed his hands from his face and tilted his head at Deadpool.</p><p>“Is that why you invited me over to dinner that one time?”</p><p>Deadpool hummed.</p><p>“Before or after I tried to stake you?”</p><p>Red Hood could feel the eyebrow raise that Daredevil gave Deadpool.</p><p>“Are you implying that the second dinner may not have not an apology for stabbing me?”</p><p>“No,” Deadpool didn’t sound very sure, “it’s just that we had Italian both times, Red.”</p><p>“You guys had Italian without me!?” Spider-Man whined, throwing his hands up against his chest in mock horror. </p><p>At the same time Daredevil nearly yelled, “Do you know that Claire demanded me tell her how I had splinters in all three of my wounds!? Do you know how much she laughed after I told her that ‘Deadpool thought I was a vampire’!? Do you?!”</p><p>Red Hood and Spider-Man shared a masked glance, and then, simultaneously, they started laughing.</p><p>The other two men paid them no mind as Daredevil continued to yell at Deadpool for the embarrassing situation the mercenary put him in.</p><p>—||—</p><p>Meanwhile, on Twitter-</p><p>More complicated than a DC timeline @colllagestudentscoffee<br/>
Daredevil was just yelling at Deadpool on the roof of my apartment because Deadpool stabbed him #wild #fuckmylife #teamred</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys have any criticism or ideas, please comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>